Adam Stanheight
'''Adam Stanheight '''is one of the two main protagonists in ''Saw. '' History Background Adam Stanheight was a freelance photographer hired by ex-detective David Tapp and was paid $200 a night to follow and take photos of Dr. Lawrence Gordon, a surgeon which Tapp suspected to be the Jigsaw Killer. Adam managed to follow Lawrence, and took numerous photos, many showing him leaving a motels where he had slept with his mistress, Carla Song. Adam's job ended up getting him targeted by John Kramer who is Jigsaw. After returning home to develop his photos, Adam fell asleep. He later woke up to find his entire apartment without light. He realized someone else was in his apartment, and used his camera's flashlight in an attempt to find them. After searching his closet, Adam was attacked by a pig mask wearing Amanda Young, Jigsaw's second apprentice, drugging and knocking him out. Test Amanda brought Adam to a grimy industrial bathroom, where everything else has been set up by Jigsaw for a complicated test. After chaining him by the ankle to a pipe, Amanda placed Adam in a water filled bathtub, and tied the bath plug's cord to Adam's ankle. She then tossed the key on his stomach before turning out the lights and exiting the room. Seconds later, Adam woke up and scrambled from the bathtub, pulling the plug, and unknowingly sending the key down the drain. Adam then discovered his cellmate, Lawrence Gordon, who was chained to a pipe across the room, and between them lay what appeared to be a dead man, face down in a pool of blood, holding a tape player in one hand and a revolver in the other. Both men found tapes in their pockets, Adam obtained the tape player for them to receive their instructions: Lawrence had to kill Adam before 6 o'clock if he wanted to save his wife and daughter while Adam just has to escape before he manages to kill him. Using clues from the tapes, they each found their share of items: Adam found a bag in the toilet containing his photographs of Lawrence and two rusty hacksaws, while Lawrence found a box which contained two cigarettes and a one-way cell phone which was found behind the bathroom wall. They soon realized the hacksaws were not capable of cutting through the chains; but were capable of cutting through their feet. They attempted to figure another way out, and Lawrence formed a plan to stage Adam's death by using a "poisoned" cigarette. However, Adam was electrocuted through his chain, proving his death to be false. Later, Lawrence discovered Adam was hired by Tapp to take photos of him. Adam showed him the photos, and found in one of the photos a man staring out of a window out of Lawrence's house, Lawrence identified this man as Zep Hindle. Soon enough, 6 o'clock came, and Lawrence, desperate to escape and save his family, sawn his own foot off with a hacksaw and then shot Adam in the shoulder, who then feigned his death. Soon afterwards, Zep entered the bathroom who planned to kill Lawrence, however, it is revealed Adam survived the gunshot and knocked Zep to the ground, wrestling him for his gun. Adam managed to disarm Zep and then he beat him to death with a toilet tank's lid. Lawrence then crawled out of the bathroom, promising Adam to get help, and Adam began searching through Zep's corpse for a key. He instead found another tape recorder that revealed Zep too was another victim of Jigsaw's game. After the tape ended, the man he thought was dead in the middle of the room stood up, and peeled away part of a mask. Adam realized the man was the Jigsaw Killer and was behind the entire trap. Jigsaw told Adam that the key to his chain was in the bathtub, which was sucked down the drain. Adam then grabbed Zep's gun and attempted to shoot Jigsaw but Jigsaw instead stopped him and electrocuted him with the hidden remote control. Jigsaw then proceeded to turn the lights out and yelled "Game Over" before sealing the door shut and leaving Adam to die. Death At one point, Amanda Young returned to the bathroom and suffocated him with a plastic bag out of guilt; sparing him a slower death. Post-Modern Following his death, Adam's corpse was left to rot in the bathroom, which also housed Lawrence's sawn off foot, the decomposing corpse of Zep Hindle and later Xavier Chavez. A matter of months after his death, it had entered an advanced state of decomposition and was already degrading to bone. Within another eighteen months, Adam's corpse had almost fully decomposed, leaving nothing more than his skeleton. Lawrence Gordon had shackled Mark Hoffman to the same pipe as Adam and left him to die for killing Jill Tuck. Personality Abilities Body Count Quotes Category:Saw Characters